1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print job process in an information processing apparatus that communicates with a printer device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, information processing apparatuses displaying a presentation element symbolically representing a print job and a presentation element symbolically representing a printer device on a screen thereof are known. A technique for transferring a print job registered in a print queue to another print queue is also known (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-175300).
The disclosed technique cannot easily discriminate between a logical printer or a physical printer unable to output a print job and a logical printer or a physical printer able to output the print job in consideration of characteristics of the print job when the print job is selected from a list of a plurality of print jobs. When a user attempts to move a print job already produced and registered in a print queue to another print queue, the above-disclosed technique cannot discriminate between a print queue that permits a print job to be transferred and a print queue that does not permit a print job to be transferred. Particularly when a plurality of logical printers or a plurality of physical printers are registered, the transfer of the print job is difficult.